marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ideal Federal Savings Bank
|movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic (flashbacks)}}The Ideal Federal Savings Bank was a HYDRA facility located in an abandoned bank building in Washington, D.C. used to house the Winter Soldier. History The Winter Soldier was taken to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank where HYDRA had set up a base for him and his handlers, in order to repair his mechanical arm, damaged by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff while trying to kill them in the street of Washington, D.C.. The Winter Soldier started to experience flashbacks of his fall from the HYDRA train in the Alps, how Rogers tried to save him from the fall and how he was discovered by Arnim Zola. He also remembered how his missing arm was replaced by a prosthetic mechanical arm and how he saw it for the first time, while Zola told him he was going to the new fist of HYDRA and was put in a Cryostasis Chamber for the first time. Due to the painful memories, the Soldier started to become agitated and shoved the technician working on his arm to the floor, causing Jack Rollins and the other STRIKE team members in the room to draw their guns on the Soldier. arrives at the bank]] Alexander Pierce arrived at the facility escorted by Brock Rumlow, and though one of the technicians warned him about the instability of the Winter Soldier, Pierce approached him to demand a mission report. The Winter Soldier didn't reply to the order, looking blank, so Pierce suddenly struck him hard in the face. The Winter Soldier asked about Rogers' identity, and Pierce told him he simply met him earlier that week on another assignment, but the soldier replied that he knew him from somewhere. Pierce started to relate how the Winter Soldier's work had been a gift to mankind, and he helped shape the century, but he needed him to do it one more time, as right at that moment society was drifting between order and chaos; they both needed to do their respective parts to let HYDRA give the world the freedom it deserves. about to have his memories wiped out on the Memory Suppressing Machine]] The Winter Soldier continued replying that he knew Rogers, so Pierce ordered the technicians to prepare the soldier for his next assignment. One scientist informed Pierce that he had been out of his Cryostasis Chamber for too long; Pierce ordered to wipe his memory with painful electroshocks with the Memory Suppressing Machine, beginning the process while Pierce and Rumlow left the room.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Return of the Winter Soldier returning to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank and facing some HYDRA scientists]] To be added. Behind the Scenes *The filming location for the Ideal Federal Savings Bank was the same building in Cleveland where Captain America rescued civilians from the Chitauri in The Avengers. References Category:Locations Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities